In some communication networks, signals are transmitted simultaneously to multiple users over the same radio resource. For example, some proposed Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) configurations support a feature that is referred to as Multi-User Reusing-One-Slot (MUROS), also known as Voice services over Adaptive Multi-user channels on One Slot (VAMOS). MUROS/VAMOS defines a scheme in which two users are multiplexed in the same time slot.
MUROS is described, for example, by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in “Technical Specification Group GERAN; Circuit Switched Voice Capacity Evolution for GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN); (Release 8),” TR 45.914, version 8.1.0, May, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. Pairing of users onto a common resource in a MUROS/VAMOS system is addressed in “Soft-Pairing—Supporting Intra cell-Inter Channel Measurements for Initial Pairing in MUROS/VAMOS,” Technical Document GP-090627, 3GPP TSG GERAN Working Group 1, Shenzhen, China, May 11-15, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.